


何も聞かなかったことにする

by ashAksara



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natori Shuuichi character study
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashAksara/pseuds/ashAksara
Summary: Aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Tarikan napas putus-putus dan suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokan.Tidak. Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Kuputuskan untuk tidak mendengar apapun darinya.Karena aku mengetahuinya. Punggung itu akan hancur jika aku tidak menutup telingaku rapat-rapat.[Natori x Natsume][shonen-ai][Natori-centric]





	何も聞かなかったことにする

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi pertama _author_ di fandom Natsume Yuujinchou yeaaayy~! Padahal udah ngikutin animenya dari _season_ 1, tapi baru kesampean bikin fanfiksi sekarang. Dan salahkan dua episode terakhir dari _season_ 6, _author_ gatel banget pengen nulis tentang Natori. Kemungkinan bersambung, meski sambungannya pun kemungkinan besar (lagi) ngga bakal panjang-panjang banget. Tanpa berpanjang-panjang, selamat membaca dan selamat menikmati~!

#####  _

'Kuputuskan untuk tidak mendengar apa-apa. Meski itu adalah kata hatiku sendiri.'

_

  


  


  


  


  


Aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Tarikan napas putus-putus dan suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokan. Tidak. Aku tidak mendengar apapun.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak mendengar apapun darinya.

Aku berjongkok. Tanganku yang dingin terulur ke arahnya. Hinggap di pundaknya.

Dan gemetar yang begitu nyata menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu. Pundak kecil itu. Punggung yang terlihat begitu rapuh di mataku itu.

“Natsume, tidak apa-apa. Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kuputuskan untuk tidak mendengar apa-apa.”

Tatapnya nyalang dilempar padaku. Ya, kubiarkan telingaku tertutup. Kubiarkan laju kerja logikaku berhenti untuk sesaat. Kupadamkan segala ingatan dalam sirkuit otakku yang semula tengah memproses informasi mengenai _yuujinchou_. Kuredam segala rasa keingintahuan akan entitas sebuah benda yang konon memiliki kekuatan terlarang untuk memanipulasi siluman, maupun hubungan yang ia miliki dengan benda tersebut. Kupendam seluruh gelegak manis yang kemudian menggeliat dalam benak.

Karena aku mengetahuinya. Punggung itu akan hancur jika aku tidak menutup telingaku rapat-rapat.

“… tidak. Biarkan aku mengatakannya. Meski aku tidak bisa membicarakannya di sini, di tempat yang masih banyak siluman berkeliaran seperti ini. Setelah kita menyelesaikan segala urusan di sini, maukah kau mendengarkan ceritaku?”

Ada senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ada kilat yang tulus, tanpa ragu, tanpa tertutup awan mendung yang biasanya menggelayuti sepasang mata itu, yang diarahkannya padaku. Menawan pandanganku. Memenjara logikaku. Lidahku kelu. Saat itu, aku hanya mampu balas tersenyum.

Seketika saja, aku tahu aku tidak lagi bisa melepaskan pengawasanku darinya. Tingkah lakunya. Tutur katanya. Caranya berpikir. Keluguan, keberanian, serta watak keras kepala dari setiap tindakan dan ucapannya, yang membuatku menyadari bahwa begitu mudahnya manusia maupun siluman sekalipun untuk tertarik dengan eksistensinya. Dengan kejujurannya. Dengan kepolosan dan tangan hangatnya yang dengan mudah terulur, menjanjikan rasa aman yang nyata.

Ah, tentu saja. Kekuatan itu pula yang menarikku padanya. Yang membangkitkan gejolak rasa, melilit bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu menjalar di dalam perut hingga dadaku. Membangunkan hasratku untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Namun… apakah aku memang sekuat itu untuk menjaganya? Untuk berada di sampingnya? Bahkan untuk mendengar sebuah cerita yang mungkin saja merupakan sebuah rahasia besar dalam hidupnya, yang tidak seharusnya pula ia bagi dengan pembohong besar sepertiku?

_Seandainya aku bisa lebih kuat lagi…._

Dan di bawah naung langit jingga itu, sembari mengamati derak api biru menari-nari, ia menceritakan kisahnya padaku. Tentang neneknya, lalu sebuah buku bernama _yuujinchou_ yang berisikan nama-nama dari para siluman yang dikalahkan wanita bernama Reiko itu dalam duel, hingga bagaimana dirinya kini terjebak sebagai satu-satunya entitas yang sanggup mengembalikan nama-nama itu pada para pemiliknya.

Dadaku memerih. Sesak. Karena sosoknya yang kecil itu mendadak terlihat menjauh.

Kupaksakan untuk tersenyum. “ _Yuujinchou_ , ya? Nama yang menarik. Sementara kau… selama ini terbelenggu oleh beban seberat itu, sendirian….”

Ia terdiam. Namun tidak lama, kulihat ia menggeleng. Lengkung di bibirnya begitu lembut. Begitu tenang. “Tidak juga. Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya seperti itu.”

Lantas ia berdiri, beranjak dari sisiku. Dan aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Bayang siluet kobar api biru yang belum berhenti membara, menjadikan sosok itu terlihat seperti lilin yang bergoyang dan siap mati sewaktu-waktu dihembus angin. Membuatku geram. Memaksaku menahan rasa yang seolah ingin meluap, tumpah-ruah tanpa aku tahu mengapa. Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

“Benda berbahaya seperti itu… akan lebih baik kalau terbakar hangus saja sekalian.”

“Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Natori- _san_?”

Aku menggeleng dan tertawa. Kupasang lagi topengku seperti biasanya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, kututup telingaku. Kualihkan perhatianku dari bisikan dalam kepalaku sendiri. Egoku yang seolah berteriak, menyuruhku untuk merampas benda itu dari kepemilikannya. Cemasku akan pundak di hadapanku yang lama kelamaan mungkin tidak akan lagi berdaya untuk memikul beban itu seorang diri. Serta ketakutanku terhadap satu klan paling berkuasa, yang tidak akan segan untuk merebut benda itu darinya jika mereka mengetahui kehebatan di balik peninggalan seseorang yang tampak begitu berharganya baginya.

… bukan. Bukan itu yang kutakutkan. Yang akan menjadi mimpi burukku adalah apabila _dirinya_ yang terenggut _dari sisiku_. Apabila aku gagal untuk melindunginya. Apabila aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mendampinginya.

_Seandainya saja aku bisa lebih kuat, maka aku pasti bisa…._

Tidak. Kuurungkan keinginanku. Kukubur hasratku dalam-dalam. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, terlebih lagi _padanya_. Aku tidak ingin hangatnya kejujuran itu berpaling karena tanganku sendiri yang berniat mengungkungnya. Biarkan rasa itu tenggelam bersamaan dengan derak api biru di depanku yang perlahan memudar. Biarkan gelegak itu menguap dan kembali mendengkur lembut dalam sukmaku. Biarkan kedua tangan dan kakiku tumbuh kuat untuk mejaganya. Biarkan telingaku tidak lagi mendengar bisik manis memabukkan itu. Biarkan aku tidak lagi mendengar hasratku sendiri _untuk memilikinya_.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak mendengar apa-apa. Meski itu adalah kata hatiku sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> Sekian dari _author_ kali ini, dan ditunggu saran serta kripik tidak pedasnya~!


End file.
